Verliezende geld, tijd reis, en reusachtig muizen
by Fidget Inc
Summary: IT'S ALL RACE'S FAULT' Dutchy yelled, slamming through the door, tripping over a chair, sprawling flat on his face, and scaring Kloppman out of his wits."
1. And theyre off

**Disclaimer:** We don't own newsies, were just playing with them, we promise we'll put them back when we're through.** ***coughmabyecough*****

  


  


**Warning: **PG-13 is just in case. Slight language, lunacy, and random oddness.

  


  


**A/N: **Dave!muse stands up on a stage in front of a red curtain, facing a crowd.

  


Dave!muse: Attention everyone, I have an announcement. Fidget Inc. is a collaboration of two authors, FidgetOddy, and Inquisitive.

  


Two girls come out and wave enthusiastically.

  


Ink: Welcome to our story, we are very happy you could come.

  


Fidget: This isn't PBS.

  


Ink: Fine, how do you suggest we start the story.

  


Fidget: Like this, Start The Story!

  


Both girls move to the sides of the stage, and look expectantly at the curtain.

  


*nothing happens* 

  


Fidget: Ahem, I said, START THE STORY!

  


*and still nothing happens*

  


Ink, getting frustrated, walks backstage.

  


Ink: RACE!

  


Race!muse: What?

  


*a struggle is herd* 

  


Fidget looks impatiently at her watch. Suddenly Race is seen flying up toward the ceiling on a rope. The curtains open and Fidget and Ink walk off stage.

  


Fidget: And thats how you start a story.

  


Ink: Yeah, like it was any better than my introduction.

  


Race!muse: Guys...?

  


  


Verliezende geld, tijd reis, en reusachtig muizen

  


ch.1 And they're off

  


  


  


Manhattan New York, 1899

11:02 am.

  


  


  


Some of the boys, having had a good day of selling, were spending the afternoon at the tracks.

"I mean it you guys, shes beautiful, and I know she'll win this one!" Race explained.

"All right Race, whats her name?" Jack said.

"Dizzy Lizzy." He said, saying the name reverently. Race received several incredulous looks from the guys with him.

"Are you out of your mind!" Specs yelled,

"Quite frequently." Race said jokingly.

  


  


  


3:34 pm.

  


  


  


"I can't believe we lost!" Race said dejectedly.

"I can't believe we listened to you." Jack complained.

"She's a winner he said, hot tip he said, don't worry he said."

"Specs, you do know you were the one who believed him." David, whom they had just picked up from his apartment, said in a condescending manor.

"The pretty horsey didn't win." Snitch pouted.

"Horsey, how old are you, two." Specs chided.

"Poor Snitch." Dutchy sympathized, while patting him on the back.

"You do realize we now get to spend a fun-filled evening in Hotel De' Curb." Said Jack.

"What?" Asked Dutchy confused.

"He means 'cause we listened to mister, "Hot Tip" over there, we now have no money, which means no food, and no Kloppman." said Specs. 

"Well aren't we mister popularity." Dave said sarcastically to Race. 

"Aha!" Jack said.

"What!" Exclaimed everyone in anticipation of a solution to their money problem, "Dave, you owe me two-bits." Jack said calmly holding out his hand. 

"Oh and I have it too." Dave said, "Because I live in a mystical realm where in apartments require no rent." Dutchy looked at Dave once again confused,

"You live where?"

"Never mind." Dave sighed.

"So now what?" Specs asked.

"Lets go talk to Kloppman." Jack suggested taking charge.

  


  


  


4:27 pm.

  


  


  


"IT WAS ALL RACE'S FAULT!" Dutchy yelled slamming through the door, tripping over a chair, sprawling flat on his face, and scaring Kloppman out of his wits. 

"So much for calm and collected." Dave said, exasperated at Dutchy's utter lack of common sense. Kloppman looked at the scene before him, sighed, and said,

"You mean you actually expected him," pointing to the blond still sprawled on the floor, "To be anything resembling calm."

"We had our hopes." Race replied mock seriously.

"However low they may have been." Jack then added. A muffled, 

"Owie!" Came from the floor, everyone looked down at Dutchy who then, sitting up and rubbing the knot forming on his head, whined,

"Thats a bad spot for a chair." He looked up wide eyed,

"Its still all Races fault."

"It is not all my fault!" Race exclaimed, a blush rising to his face.

"Yeah," Snitch said, "It was only mostly his fault."

"Is anyone going to tell me just what exactly is Racetracks fault, or do I get to guess?" Kloppman said. All of a sudden the room erupted with stories which were only mildly truthful. Dutchy, still sitting on the floor, kept insisting, that the horsey was too upset to win, on accounta it was its birthday, and no one had remembered. Dave loudly insisted that although it was interesting, he had absolutely nothing at all to do with any of this, and was forced to listen to this catastrophe of a story against his will. Specs was too busy finding new and interesting uses for the colorful language which made up a great deal of his vocabulary to be of any use whatsoever. Racetrack was looking at the technical aspects of the race, calling the jockey a moron, and saying that the horse that actually won, must have been on steroids or something, because it was running much faster than it had been the week before. All the while, Snitch was insisting that the horsey they had picked should have won anyway, because he liked that particular horse, and it was the prettiest horse in the whole race. Jack sat back in his chair, and in calm tones tried to convince Kloppman that this wasn't a major problem, just a minor inconvenience really, no big deal at all when you stopped to think about it.

Kloppman took a few moments to sort out everything he had herd, while rubbing his temples with two arthritic hands, he then took a deep breath and said,

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Snitch broke out into tears, and between sobs managed to gasp,

"We... don't... have... any... money!" Dave stood up and explained,

"I think what Snitch meant to say was that these poor defenseless young men were mercilessly manipulated into losing all of their hard earned wages down at the tracks on one of Racetracks well meant, but unreliable 'hot tips', now these struggling, penniless, children of the streets cannot pay the rent, and they were wondering if you, being the kind, caring, soul that you are, could find it in your heart to devise a way for them to stay off of the foul, retched, streets without actually paying you." Jack patted Dave on the back in appreciation of his fine speech, while Kloppman first, smacked Race upside the head for getting everyone involved in his gambling fiasco, then sat down behind his worn, wooden desk to think the problem through.

"Well, I can't let you stay for free." Kloppman said coming to a conclusion after musing over this problem, which, no matter what Jack said, was quite big. A collective sigh was herd around the room, and the boys were about to protest, when Kloppman held up his hand for quiet, and continued,

"But... I think I can find something for you all to do."

  


  


**A/N the second: **

Ink: Love it, hate it, we don't care, just review.

  


Fidget: That sounds so impersonal.

  


Ink: I'm sure they're not offended.

  


Fidget: How do you know? Did you ask them?

  


Ink, exasperated, points at the computer screen.

  


Fidget: Can't we just do what we always do when we want something?

  


Ink shrugs, and both girls get down on their knees, and begin to bow repeatidly.

  


Fidget&Ink: We're not worthy!

  


Fidget: Review anyway.

  


Ink smacks her.

  


Fidget&Ink: We're not worthy!

  



	2. Whats in da hole?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own newsies, were just playing with them, we promise we'll put them back when we're through.** ***coughmabyecough*****

  


  


**Warning: **PG-13 is just in case. Slight language, lunacy, and random oddness.

  


  


**A/N: **Both girls come out on stage.

Ink: And now without further adieu.

Fidget: What the hell is adieu anyways?

Ink: I don't know!

Fidget: Then why'd you say it?

Ink: Because thats what everyone says?

Fidget: If everyone jumped off the Brooklyn bridge would you?

Ink: Why not.

Fidget: ........?

Ink: Here's part two.

  


  


  


  


5:13 pm.

  


  


  


Grumbling was herd from all parties involved, as they made their way down to the basement. When they got to the bottom, Jack promptly sat on a crate, leaned back, and pulled his cowboy hat down over his face. 

"Jack," Dave said, looking at his friend as if he had sprouted periwinkle horns, "What are you doing, we are supposed to be cleaning the basement, for that matter, what am I doing down here anyway? I don't have to stay here tonight."

"You owe me two-bits Dave," Jack replied calmly "I'm supervising."

"I'll supervise you." Race said under his breath.

"Race," Dave said, "I don't think you are in the position right now to anything anybody!"

The boys started to filter through the vast recesses of the basement, shuffling things around, and opening various boxes. 

"Christ! Where the hell do you think Kloppman got all of this stuff?" Specs asked everyone in general.

"Who knows, lets just clean it up and get out of here!" Jack said, causing Dave to glare at him in a manor which clearly stated, 'you are going to regret going to sleep tonight.' 

Meanwhile, Dutchy and Snitch, who had paired off, were in the farthest, darkest corner of the basement staring in awe at a large trunk.

"I wonder whats in there?" Dutchy said pointing.

"I hope its shiny." Snitch said after a moments contemplation, "Wheres the latch?" He asked looking at the lid and finding nothing that would aid in the opening of the big mysterious box.

"It must be on the side against the wall." Dutchy said, thinking rationally for the time being.

At the other end of the basement, no one seemed to be enjoying this. Each of them was keeping mostly to themselves. However it was quieter. Jack was trying to nap, when he realized just how quiet it was. Sitting up and looking around he asked,

"Guys, wheres Race?" Dave and Specs shared a guilty look, giving away more than they meant to in their silence. "What did you do?" Jack asked, sounding as though he wasn't sure whether to laugh, or be angry. As soon as the words had left his mouth, a loud crash was herd from a nearby corner. Racetrack came tumbling out of a large trunk, got up, brushed himself off, then came at the congregated boys screaming,

"Lock me in a trunk will ya!" All the while wielding a large, blunt, object he had found near where he had landed in a heap on the floor.

"It was your own fault!" Specs countered charging toward Racetrack swinging the broom he had been half-heartedly pushing dirt around with.

"How was it my own fault?" Race asked offended,

"You and your dumbass 'hot tip'." Specs stated as though Race were a little slow. When the two came together, they each got in good shots, causing them both to lose their balance, and fall to the floor in pain. Jack rose from his position on the crate, and sat on his heels next to the two boys who were now covered in dust, checking to make sure they were both all right. Dave, being the helpful person that he was, was standing slightly behind Jack. Laughing hysterically.

"Good job guys, but I don't think your both supposed to lose." Jack said trying to smother his own laughter. Race, finally coming to his senses enough to realize that Dave was still unscathed, jumped up and started for him, all the while yelling,

"Come here you jerk, I'll give you something to laugh about!" By the time Jack was able to intervene, Race and Dave were both a bit black and blue.

"Race calm down." Jack said, still sounding a bit amused, "You deserved it, it's mostly your fault were down here, and anyone else would have done the same thing." Racetrack was about to object, when Specs interjected, 

"Guys," He said coming to a realization, "The whole time we've been down here, we've left Snitch and Dutchy to their own devices." It dawned the other three all at once, and the four looked at each other in horror for a instant before yelling,

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" And darting off in the general direction of the boys who were currently MIA.

While Racetrack was falling out of his trunk, Snitch and Dutchy were using every ounce of their combined effort to haul theirs away from the wall. Once the trunk was out far enough to allow them access to the lid, they looked back to where it had been and froze. Where the trunk had once stood, there was now a ragged black hole, which came to about five feet at the highest point. Both boys stood with their mouths hanging open for a moment before Snitch said,

"Wow! We must have really big mice." Dutchy nodded soberly. "I wonder what they look like?" Snitch said advancing toward the hole.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Snitch, it's pretty dark in there." Dutchy said looking apprehensive.

"Don't worry," Snitch replied, "I'll be right back." He then disappeared into the hole calling, "Here mousy, mousy, mousy." While Dutchy looked on in awe of Snitch's bravery. After a few minutes went by in which nothing happened, Dutchy began to grow worried.

"Snitch?" He called tentatively into the hole, when he got no response, he turned and looked around for Jack, that was when he herd a loud, 

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" from across the room. 

When the boys met up, Dutchy began to panic,

"Jack!" he nearly screamed, "The big mice ate Snitch!" Everyone stopped in their tracks, and looked at Dutchy as if he were insane, after a few seconds there was a collective,

"WHAT?" 

Dutchy began babbling about large mice, trunks, large, dark, scary holes, and the amounts of cheese those mice must eat to stay alive. He then went off on several tangents such as, how do they get the cheese down there without Kloppman noticing, and what kinds of cheese do you suppose giant Snitch-eating mice would prefer. Dutchy kept sputtering on, becoming progressively less sensible, until finally Specs stepped forward, clamped his hand firmly over Dutchy's mouth, and asked, 

"English translation please?" Dave took a second to sort it all out, and said,

"I believe Snitch went into the hole which was behind that trunk, and then failed to come back out."

"Thank you!" Chorused everyone at the same time. A muffled response came from the still restrained Dutchy.

"Come again?" Jack asked, Specs removed his now saliva covered hand, and wiped it on his pants.

"I said, thats what I've been trying to tell you." Dutchy replied calmly.

"Wait, so failed to come back out means he's still in there right?" Race asked

"Correct." Dave said, obviously trying to sound as intelligent as possible.

"So all we need," Racetrack concluded, "Is for one of us to go in there after him."

"That would seem logical." Dave said nodding.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Dutchy wailed panic resurfacing in his eyes.

"Someone shut him up." Jack said firmly.

"I'll do it!" Race said eagerly.

"Do what, go into the hole after Snitch, or shut Dutchy up?" asked Specs. Race looked indecisive,

"Go into the hole and drag Snitch out." He said finally. Acting manly and unaffected by the doubtful looks of the others, he made his way to the entrance of the hole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Dutchy once again.

"Oh for the love of God!" Specs yelled as he pounced on the terrified blond, knocking him to the floor, and effectively shutting him up. 

Race peered into the ominous darkness which swirled behind the ragged edges of the hole. He then looked back at his friends, who were waiting, and silently daring him to enter the seemingly innocuous cavern. Seeing the anticipation on their faces, he gathered his courage, and stepped cautiously into the dismal opening in the wall. The rest of the boys waited silently for a few minutes, which was no small feat on Dutchy's part, but, as time went by, they began to grow nervous. 

"Race?" Jack called into the hole. No response came from within. "Come on Racetrack, this isn't funny!" Yet still they herd nothing. Dutchy started flailing wildly under Specs, and he began babbling once more,

"See... See... I told you, they go in, and they don't come back out. What if... What if..." He then proceeded to make disgusting crunching and slurping noises, mimicking, what the boys could only assume, to be giant mice enjoying a Racetrack buffet.

"I thought you said they ate cheese." Specs said, trying his level best to restrain Dutchy and calm him down.

"I SAID THEY ATE SNITCH!" Dutchy shouted, "And anyway," he said in a calmer, sterner tone, "Maybe to them, Race looks like cheese."

"He certainly smells like cheese." Jack said.

"I think you guys either need to spend less time with each other, or less time with cheese, it's hard however, to determine which at this point." Dave said, cringing at the absurdity of the direction in which this conversation was headed.

  


  


**A/N the second:**

Fidget: Didja like it? Didja like it? Didja like it? Didja like it? Didja like it? Huh huh huh huh? Didja?

Ink: Shut up Fidget!

Snitch!muse: Oh I wish I were an Oscar Myer wiener...

Dutchy!muse: That is what I'd truly like to be...

Fidget: 'Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener....

Ink: ............????

Fidget: Sing Ink!

Ink: No, I hate this song, it's all you ever sing!

Snitch!muse, Dutchy!muse, Fidget: EVERYONE WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ink: Please review.

Fidget: And we'll give you Oscar Meyer wieners!

Ink walks away shaking her head in disbelief.

Race: Guys? Can you let me down now? I really have to go to the bathroom!

Race: Guys????????????

  


  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shoutouts!

  


  


Shadowlands~ 

Fidget: We kiss the ground you walk upon oh glorious reviewer!

Ink: Don't mind her, this was her first review.

Fidget: You are ruining the moment, you Moment Ruiner!

Ink: Anywho.. Back on the ranch...

  
Fidget: We have a ranch?

Ink: QUIET FIDGET!

Fidget: What? I like ranches.

Ink: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter.

Fidget: Diddo. (I like ranch dressing to.)

  


  


  


Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr~

Fidget: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! It is freaken funny isn't it?

Ink: Fidget, you really shouldn't be that amused with something YOU helped write.

Fidget: Well I am that amused so there. : p

Ink: Of all the best friends in all the world, I get stuck with you.

Fidget: You love me and you know it.

Ink: Thanks for the review.

Fidget: Yeah, it amused us!

Ink: Fidget, do you just like saying amused?

Fidget: Damn, there on to me. (she darts off)

  


  


  


  


SpecsGlasses~

Ink: Yay! Your reviewing ANOTHER one of my stories!

Fidget: Our story!

Ink: Thats beyond the point.

Fidget: Aha! For your information I became your modda in 1997, so there!

Ink: What the HELL are you talking about?

Fidget: The review says "Since when did you become me modda?"

Ink: Thats a rhetorical question.

Fidget: Prove it!

Ink: (sighs defeated) Thanks for the review! We loved it!

Fidget: Now, eat your veggies. And wear a hat, it's cold out! 

(Ink thwaps her upside the head)


	3. Female Mice?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own newsies, were just playing with them, we promise we'll put them back when we're through.** ***coughmabyecough*****

  


  


**Warning: **PG-13 is just in case. Slight language, lunacy, and random oddness.

  


**A/N[1]:**

(Race is still up in the rafters where we left him in chapter 1)

Race: Guys? Can I come down now.

Ink: No.

Race pouts.

Ink: I have to go find Fidget, she seems to be missing.

Race: You lost Fidget!

Ink: Of course not, I have just misplaced her.

Race: Same thing.

Ink: Shut up Race.

  


Chap. 3: Female Mice?

  


  


6:23 pm.

  


  


  


The remaining newsies waited a distressful fifteen minutes, while Jack paced, and Specs showed Dave the easiest, and most secure knots with which to tie up Dutchy, thereby hindering his efforts of flinging himself onto Jack in fits of uncontrollable tears.

"Okay." Jack said calmly, still pacing back and forth, "We have to go in there and find them."

"Oh good, then we can be eaten alive by whatever abominable thing is in there." Specs retorted sarcastically. This of course set Dutchy off, he sprang at Jack, forgetting that his feet were tied together. This feat obviously ended with Dutchy once again sprawled on the floor.

"Your a big help Specs." Jack said sarcastically.

"At least he's holding still." Specs said innocently.

"Okay," Jack said again, "Dave!"

"What?" Dave asked slowly, sounding suspicious.

"Go find them!" Jack said, while pushing Dave vehemently through the hole.

"Wait. What?!" Dave said bewildered, but it was too late, he was already inside. 

After receiving no response following several minutes of trying to communicate with his friends who were still in the hole, Jack became frustrated.

"All right, thats it, I'm going in there!" He said decidedly, stepping steadfastly into the opening.

"Well this is getting ridiculous." Specs said to himself, then to the boy beside him, "Come on Dutchy, we might as well go in after them." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dutchy screamed, and he began wriggling around on his stomach, as Specs grabbed the ropes which bound his hands, and dragged him kicking and screaming into the darkness.

  


  


  


6:56 pm.

  


  


  


"DUTCHY!" Snitch said elatedly jumping up and down and clapping his hands. Dutchy slowly opened his eyes, which had been clamped tightly shut, and looked around for the first time.

"Hey, where ya been?" Race asked from his position, lying on a very comfortable looking bed, with a very feminine looking bedspread, and smoking a cigar. "Hey Jack, you know there's twenty-five pictures of me on the walls." Race said.

"Really?" Jack asked, "How many pictures of me are in here?"

"Five." Race stated smugly causing Jack to look a bit deflated. Specs began to look around the room in awe.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I haven't a clue in the universe, Specs my friend." Race said, still smoking. All of a sudden, vociferous footsteps were herd, obviously ascending a flight of stairs.

"It's the mice, I know it is!" Dutchy screeched irrationally.

"Yeah right, mice who hang up multiple pictures of Race, have butterflies on their bedsheets, and collect dolls." Specs said, pointing to each observation in turn, and ending with a shelf which was overflowing with porcelain dolls.

"It's the materialistic female mice!" Dutchy moaned, cowering back as much as the ropes would allow.

"We brought him why?" Dave asked.

"Because Kloppman would have been mad if he had found him tied up on the basement floor." Jack said being reasonable.

"I wonder what the mice look like?" Dutchy said, still in a sniveling, shaking, ball

on the floor.

"I wanna see the mice!" Snitch said excitedly hoping up and down on the bed, and nearly hitting his head on the ceiling each time he bounced. Specs rolled his eyes and shook his head in a negative motion, simply not believing this.

"I want to see them to." Race said suggestively, which earned him an 'oh yeah' look from Jack, and a smack on the back of the head from Snitch, who had just landed on his knees on the bed beside him. 

"What?!" Race whined, rubbing the part of his head which had been the object of several assaults this afternoon.

"You are going to behave around the girl-y mice." Snitch said firmly, wagging his finger at Racetrack.

"Yeah Race," Dave said mockingly, "Play nice." Before further arguments could ensue, the door slammed open, and the boys came face to face with two, obviously human, obviously female teenagers, wearing what was, in the boy's opinions, rather less than appropriate attire.

Everyone froze.

Finally breaking the paralysis, Snitch said,

"Those are funny looking mice." The girls in the doorway looked at each other, then the lighter haired girl began to ramble getting progressively louder,

"There are boys, boy... boys in your room! There are Several boys in your room! There are Several, Hot, Boys, in YOUR ROOM!" The brunette clamped her hand over the blonde's mouth, and hissed,

"Do you want to scare them away?" She removed her hand, and the other girl looked at her for a moment, then stated simply,

"We're in bikinis." Both girls took a large step backward, and the brunette once again, slammed the door.

"If those were mice, there may be some inter-species relations soon." Race said, everyone else nodded stunned.

"What are girls doing in the giant mouse hole?" Snitch asked.

"Jesus Snitch," Specs cried, "get it through your head, There... Are... No... Mice!"

"Awww, I wanted to pet the pretty mice."

  


  


  


**A/N[2]:**

Ink: I found Fidget.

(Fidget comes driving onto the stage in the Oscar Meyer weinermobile)

Fidget: Free weiners for everyone!

Ink: Fidget, where did you get the weinermobile.

Fidget: If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

(Sirens are herd in the background.)

(Fidget screams, gets out of the weinermobile, and runs off stage.)

(Jack comes out with a hand-held siren.)

Jack: Works every time.

Ink: Please review!

  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shoutouts!

  


  


SpecsGlasses~

Ink:You had a terrible Halloween? That sucks!

Fidget: We spent Halloween watching Nightmare on Elm Street 1&2, and we were at our friends house on Elm street.

Ink: That was freaky.

Fidget: Anywhoha, we're sooo excited you like the story.

Ink: You're reviews are awesome.

Fidget: Babbling is cool!

Ink: We're gonna go now, Thanks for reviewing!

Fidget: Yeah, thank you Oh wonderful reviewer child of mine.

  


  


  


Nakaia Aidan-Sun~

(Fidget is dancing around in a deranged fashion.)

Fidget: I love Snitch-eating mice!

Ink: WHY!?

Fidget: They make for good plot twists.

Ink: Okay?

Fidget: Thanks for the review.

Ink: We love reviews.

Fidget: And we love Snitch-eating mice.

Ink:???

Ink: Thanks again.

  


  


  


Shadowlands~

(Fidget comes out eating a salad, she points to the dressing.)

Fidget: Ranch.

Ink: Fidget, Ranch was soooo last shoutout.

Fidget: But it's good.

Ink: We would like to tell you what the title means, but it's a secret.

Fidget: Yeah, shhhhhhh, don't tell.

Ink: She doesn't know!

Fidget: How do you know?

Ink: Anyway, I think we can tell you next chapter.

Fidget: Cause if we told you now it would give away the plot.

Ink: Thanks for the review.

Fidget: Reviews make us ever so happy..... ranch : p

  


  


  


PButtercup~

Ink: I LOVE DUTCHY TOO!

Fidget: I want a rubber band ball.

Ink: NO!

Fidget: Why not?

Ink: You'll poke your eye out.

Fidget: That's impossible.

Ink: I'm sure _you_ could manage it.

Fidget: : p

(Fidget begins singing about rubber band balls)

Ink: Great, now she's in a singing mood.

Fidget: (singing) Thanks for the review.

Ink: Yeah, Thank you!

  


  


  


Saturday~

Ink: We would NEVER kill Race!

Fidget: I would kill Race.

Ink: I would never kill Race, AND I would never let Fidget talk me into killing Race.

Fidget: Unless it was crucial to the plot.

Ink: Well of course _then _I would kill Race.

Fidget: Hypocrite.

Ink:Thanks for reviewing.

Fidget: Now I have and urge to kill Race.

Ink: NO!

  


  


  


Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr~

Ink: Itey's not even in this story.

Fidget: But we could put him in the story.

Ink: How?

Fidget: Beam him down Scotty.

(she says in a Irish accent.)

Ink: Since when is Itey in Star Trek?

Fidget: Since now. Besides I just wanted to speak in an Irish accent.

Ink: Fidget, the dude was Scottish!

Fidget: It is soooooo sad that you know that.

Ink: Thanks for reviewing!

Fidget: Since when do you watch Star Trek?

Ink: ??????

Fidget: Beam us up Scotty!


	4. What Year?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own newsies, were just playing with them, we promise we'll put them back when we're through.** ***coughmabyecough*****

  


  


**Warning: **PG-13 is just in case. Slight language, lunacy, and random oddness.

  


**A/N[1]:**

(Fidget, Ink, and a Giant Snitch Eating Mouse are sitting around a table playing poker.)

Fidget: Gin!

(She smacks the cards down onto the table.)

Ink: Fidget, we're playing poker.

(Fidget rearranges cards.)

Fidget: Ha ha, I win!

Ink: A pair of twos?

Fidget: What do you have?

Ink: Three sevens.

(Cards float down from the rafters.)

Race: HA, I win!

Fidget: Hey, he's got a royal flush.

Ink: Wait, did we give him cards?

GiantSnitchEatingMouse: No.

Race: Who asked you?

Fidget: Poor Mr. Squeakers. It's okay, don't listen to mean old Race. Hey, I know, lets go for a ride in the weinermobiel.  
Ink: FIDGET! You sill have the weinermobiel???

Fidget: RUN!!!!!!

(She and the Giant Snitch Eating Mouse run off.)

  


Chap. 4: What Year?

  


  


7:11 pm.

  


  


  


In a room down the hall, the two girls were trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Keys, the light blond haired, light blue eyed, 5foot 71/2in. girl, so named for her love of monkeys, paced the floor, while the other girl, Peppermint, who stood a bit shorter at 5'6", and who had golden brown hair, dark bluish-gray eyes, and glasses, sat placidly on her mothers bed. 

"Okay, I'm over the whole boys in your room thing." Keys said, still pacing the room.

"Oh good, 'cause I was worried for a moment there." Mint retorted. Keys looked at her incredulously,

"There are half a dozen boys, who look like they just dropped living and breathing out of the nineteenth century, in Your Bedroom, and your telling me you are not fazed in the least?" 

"Nope."

"Your a psychopath!"

"Why thank you" Mint replied.

"Those boys look vaguely familiar." Keys said, thinking.

"VAGUELY!" Mint nearly screamed, "Are you MENTALLY STABLE! Those were NEWSIES!"

"Oh, so thats where I've seen them." Mint looked disgusted for a moment, before jumping up and down elatedly at the prospect of having real live newsies, when all at once, she froze.

"Whats the matter?" Keys asked, suddenly worried about her best friend, whose only goal in life was to bring those who knew nothing about the movie Newsies, over from the dark side.

"Racetrack is in there." She said, paling rapidly.

"I thought Race was your favorite newsie." Keys said confused.

"He is." Mint said.

"Then what's the problem?" Keys asked.

"I'm going to die from embarrassment!" Mint nearly wailed.

"Huh?" Keys asked growing more confused by the second.

"I have the boy practically plastered on every wall of the room he is currently sitting in!" Mint whined. Keys broke out laughing, and Mint gave her the patented Glare Of Death.

"It's not funny." She pouted,

"No it's not," Keys said with a strait face, "It's freakin' hilarious!" She managed to get out, before breaking up into fits of giggles. Finally getting herself under control enough to talk, Keys said to her friend,

"K, I'm better now, listen Mint, you have to calm down." 

"No, I won't calm down, calming down is bad." Mint insisted.

"Look, you have to calm down." Keys said, tightly clasping her hands onto Mints shoulders,

"Why?!" Mint asked hysterically.

"Because," Keys said solemnly, "Our clothes are in there, therefore unless you want to parade around for the rest of the day in that, we have to go back into your room."

"I don't wanna." Mint said being difficult.

"Besides," Keys continued, "They aren't going to stay in there forever, eventually they are going to get board, and come out." Just then, there was a soft tap at the door. "See, I told you." Keys said in a know-it-all voice, as she went to answer the door. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mint called, flinging herself at her best friend, "Are you insane?"

"Yes." Retorted Keys as she opened the door, barely containing her excitement about seeing the boys again. Standing on the other side, looking like a little boy who just threw a baseball through a neighbors window, and blushing furiously, was Snitch.

"Race said that since I scared you away, I had to go and get you back." He said to the ground at their feet, to avoid looking at the scantily clad pair in the doorway. Keys took a moment to calm herself, before crying,

"Ohhhh! It's.......?"

"Snitch." Mint whispered in her ear, knowing her friend wasn't perfect with newsie names and faces. Yet.

"Snitch, I knew that." Keys said, not fooling anyone. "Snitch, it's okay." Keys resumed, trying to reassure the boy that it wasn't his fault. Snitch's head snapped up in shock that the barely dressed girls in front of him one, knew his name, and two, were being nice to him. Keys, noticing his shock, said, "Tell them we'll be back in a minute." Snitch nodded bewilderedly, with his mouth still opened in shock. Keys carefully turned him around, and gave him a light push toward the bedroom. When she turned back around, nearly exploding with excitement, and about to express this to Mint, she found the other girl was gone. After a few moments of searching, she found her in the closet.

"Look, you have to come out." Keys said, leaning against the door frame.

"No. I. Don't." Mint stated.

"O.K., tell you what, if you do not come out this instant, I'll go and tell Racetrack that, not only do you have like a bazillion pictures of him all over your walls, But I'll show him all of your fanfictions, and tell him that you have had a major crush on him for about five years now!"

"I'M OUT!" Yelled Mint, throwing herself out of the closet.

"I thought so." Keys said knowingly.

"Besides," Mint said, casually walking out of the room, "I think I saw Dave in there too."

"WHAT!?" Keys yelled, "Hey Mint, maybe I don't have to go in, you could bring my clothes out to me." Keys pleaded.

"Oh no you don't, if I'm going in there, so are you." Mint said, grabbing her best friend by her bikini straps, and halting her retreat.

  


  


  


7:48pm.

  


  


  


The two marched confidently toward the bedroom, and stopped at the closed door.

"Should we knock?" Keys asked.

"It's MY Room!" Mint responded.

"So no?" Keys asked, Mint sighed, and slowly pushed open the door. They were about to enter, when Keys held out her arm to stop Mint. They could hear the boys talking from where the stood, unnoticed.

"What do you mean they knew your name?" Race was asking.

"They called me Snitch, and I didn't tell them I was Snitch, they just knew." Snitch responded. Suddenly, the phone rang, both girls yelped as if they had been goosed. Keys looked at Mint in horror,

"Your mother!" She cried.

"Your momma!" Mint replied insulted.

"No on the phone you idiot!" Keys nearly yelled. Both girls scurried into the room, and came face to face with six shocked boys.

"Well, hello again ladies." Racetrack said smoothly, regaining his composure. Mint, temporarily ignoring everything else, flung herself across Racetrack's lap, slapped one hand over his mouth, and answered the phone with the other. Keys put a finger to her lips, trying to keep everyone else quiet, as Mint said in a fake cheerful voice,

"Hello, Baker residence." She then listened, and shot a warning look at Keys, before replying,

"Hi Mom." Keys took the hint, seeing Snitch about to say something, she leapt forward, and shoved her hand over his mouth, before he could utter a sound.

"No Mom, no ones here... Yes I fed the dog... No... Of course... Okay Mom... I love you to... Bye!" She said, before hanging up, and falling back relieved. In doing this she ended up fully on top of Race, who did not seem to mind. 

Keys released Snitch, and gathered two sets of clothes off of the floor, where the girls had left them when they went out to get a tan earlier that evening. Everyone remained still for a trice.

"I don't know if this has already been asked, but, why are you in your underwear?" Dave asked. Mint jumped up, and both girls began to blush.

"Oh, good goin' Dave!" Race said, causing a darker stain to grow on Mint's cheeks and forehead. 

"Ummm...." Keys said.

"We'll be right back." Mint mumbled quickly, grabbing Keys' wrist, and dragging her out of the room. 

Once they were fully dressed, the girls, once again, stood in front of the door.

"This hasn't gone quite right." Keys said.

"Nope." Mint replied.

"They are sooooo cute." Keys said dreamily.

"Yeah." Mint replied, "Can we keep them?" She asked hopefully.

"You can keep ME!" A voice behind the door, obviously belonging to Race, called, once again causing a blush to rise on the faces of both girls, who hadn't known the boys could hear them. They waited for the blush to fade, before stepping into the room.

"Well that's... sorta better... I guess." Dave said. 

"NO IT'S NOT!" Racetrack exploded. The girls looked down at the outfits they were waring. Mint had on denim shorts, and a tie-die tank top, while Keys wore, a white tube top, and green overall shorts, with two red underwear straps peeking over the top of either side.

"Is there something wrong with what were waring?" Keys asked genuinely confused.

"YES!" Race said disappointed, "It's not what you had on before." 

"Oh, and what they have on now isn't good enough for you?" Asked Specs.

"NO!" Race and Jack replied at the same time.

"Quick question," Mint said, "Why is he tied up on the floor?" She asked, pointing at Dutchy, who was staring into space. 

"He was spazing, and we didn't want him to hurt himself, or others." Dave replied.

"Well, what happened to his face?" Keys asked, looking at the ugly bruise forming on his forehead. 

"He got into a fight." Race said seriously, "The floor won." He finished, quite to the amusement of the rest of the boys, minus Dutchy, who was trying to look indignant.

"Awwwww!" Both girls said sympathetically.

"Where are we?" Snitch asked suddenly.

"Where were you when you started?" Keys asked.

"The basement of the Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan New York." Dave responded.

"What year?" Mint asked.

"Ahh, 1899." Specs replied slowly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mint exclaimed, causing the boys to looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"How did you get here?" Keys questioned him.

"Well, there was this hole in the basement, and one by one we all came through looking for each other." Jack answered.

"So let me get this strait." Mint said. "You all just walked through a hole in the basement, without even a second thought?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well not all of us." Specs replied, looking first at Dutchy, and then at Dave. 

"Oh Yeah!" Dave said, before proceeding to smack Jack upside the head. Jack smiled sheepishly, and rubbed his head ruefully.

"Sorry Dave." He murmured. The girls looked confused. Specs enlightened them,

"Jack pushed Dave head first into the hole." He said smirking. The girls looked at each other knowingly, then each smacked Jack upside the head.

"Hey!" Jack wined.

"You still haven't told us where we are." Dave said.

"Maybe you had better sit down." Mint said. The boys obliged, and Keys answered,

"You are currently in upstate New York, about four hours from the city." Then Mint continued,

"Today's date, is July 14, 2003." They looked at her in disbelief, until she produced a calender.

"So we, went into a giant mouse hole, in the basement of the lodging house, and came out in a closet, over one hundred years in the future?" Dave asked.

"I guess so." Mint said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Specs exclaimed.

  


  


  


**A/N [2]:**

(Snitch walks on eating artificially flavored imitation snitch in a can.)

Ink: That's disturbing.

Fidget: I want some!

(She tries to steal the food, but Snitch attacks her with his spork.)

Fidget: Ouch!

Ink: Is that auto-cannibalism?

Fidget: Now what are the Giant Snitch Eating Mice gonna eat?

Ink: What are you doing out here, your grounded!

Fidget: For what!

Ink: You stole the weinermobiel and broke it!

Fidget: Jack and Dave are fixing it!

(Jack comes out on stage)

Jack: Ink where does this go?

Ink: It's the HUBCAP!!!!!

Jack: And...  
(Ink yells at Fidget)

Ink: See what you've done!

(Fidget pouts.)

Ink: Don't even.

(Ink points, and Fidget stomps off.)

Jack: Guys, wait, I still need to know where this goes!

(He runs off after the girls.)

Race: Guys... Guys... okay, now I'm getting a wedgie.

  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shoutouts!

  


  


Nakaia Aidan-Sun~ 

Ink: As Fidget is not in the shoutout mood, she says umm, and that is all. I on the other hand, am much more articulate than that at this particular moment in time. Therefore I say unto you, Thank you for the review that you have so graciously bestowed upon us, we are honored that you so enjoy our tale, and we are anxiously awaiting your reaction to this, our newest installment. Once again, Thank you.

  


  


SpecsGlasses~

Ink: Dude, that review was very interesting, but we seriously need further details.

Fidget: Yeah, what position did you and Dutchy end up in exactly?

Ink: You think we're funny and interesting!

Fidget: And you must be psychic, cause you know everything.

Ink: Five bucks says she was right.

Fidget: Your on!

Ink: We love your reviews.

Fidget: Thanks for reviewing!

  


  


Shadowlands~

Ink: Now we've got you saying Ranch!

Fidget: Success!

Ink: Dude, that is one hell of a gun.

Fidget: Oh, Oh, Oh, I want one!

Ink: NO!

Fidget: How come?

Ink: Why can't you have a super ultra gamma ray laser-taser bubble gun?

Fidget: Yeah?

(Ink lunges at Fidget and the two get into an all out English sissy fight. Muses break them up and sit on them.)

Ink: Umm... please review?

Fidget: Ranch : P

  


  


Obsessed wit Aaron Lohr~

(Fidget skips around, happily singing Christmas carols and throwing holly around the room.)

Fidget: The holly and the Itey when they were first full grown...

Ink: It's supposed to be the holly and the ivy.

Fidget: So?

Ink: Fidget you can't take a song that is probably over one hundred years old and rewrite it.

(Fidget stops skipping for a brief moment, contemplates what her best friend has just said, then continues to sing and skip. Ink chases her off.)

Ink: Review please!

Fidget: Help, I'm gonna die!

Ink: Not if you STOP SINGING!

Fidget: Thanks for the review!

  


  


Saturday~

(Fidget drives by in the weinermobiel which she never gave back despite Ink's pestering.)

Fidget: Weiners! Weiners for everyone!

Ink: Thank you for the review, we enjoy being spazes, and I'm glad that that fact amuses someone.

(A siren is heard in the background.)

Fidget: Ha! Jack, I'm not falling for that one again.

(A police car is seen coming out on stage.)

Fidget: They've found me!!!!

(Fidget speeds off stage, dust is seen. The police car turns around to reveal Jack carrying a flat one sided car, he gives a thumbs up.)

Ink: Ummmm......

(A large crash is heard.)

Race(Still in the rafters) Was that Fidget?

(Fidget runs on stage holding only a steering wheel.)

Ink: Please review, I have to go hire a lawyer and kill Fidget.

Race: Run Fidget run, thanks again for reviewing.

  


  


  


Cheese-Doodles-Are-Yummy~

(Fidget runs around the stage with a bowl in her hands)

Ink: Fidget, what are you doing?

Fidget: Getting ready to catch the cheese doodles.

Ink: Why do I ask? I really love your pen name, cheese doodles _are_ yummy!

(She looks over at Fidget.)

Ink: *sigh* Fidget the cheese doodles aren't coming, she threw them days ago.

(All of a sudden cheese doodles rain down from everywhere. Fidget sits down in a giant pile of cheese doodles and grins.)

Ink: Thanks for the review.

Fidget: And for the cheese doodles!

  



End file.
